Razalude's Angel
by Skyefire20
Summary: Tara Van Allen is Airi's cousin from Europe, who has come to live with her since her mother has died. It has been a year without Tara knowing about Airi's connection with Astelle...until now. Razalude may be bitter and cold, but only because he has never felt loved. Tara is the key to Astelle's secret history...and possibly to Raz's heart.
1. Chapter 1: Through the Mirror

**This story is for Razalude. He may be mean and cold, but maybe he needs a little love in his life. Enter Tara Valen, Airi's cousin from Europe, who lives with Airi unaware of her connection with Astelle...until now.**

I don't know what happened. One minute Airi was here and the next she wasn't. I heard her voice say something, a name or something, and then she vanished in a flash of light. Where could she have gone. I walked into her room and sat on her bed trying to make sense of my cousin's sudden disappearance. Sitting in Airi's room by myself made the loneliness I have been feeling for the past year come back. After I lost my mother in that dreadful car accident, I was sent to live with my cousin Airi. She was the only family I had left. My father died when I was young while in England and I didn't have any siblings. I curled up on Airi's bed, sinking into the soft down comforter and wondered in silence where my only family had gone. My loneliness was making me tired, and I began to close my eyes.

Suddenly a light started to shine. I looked up and saw that her mirror, the one from great-great-great-grandmother Chrisnelle, was glowing. I stared at it for what seemed like forever...It was strange. A glowing mirror?

Dare I touch it? I reached for the beautiful silver five-pointed star mirror, and picked it up. Nothing really happened as I held the cool metal object. I touched the glowing glass thinking it wouldn't hurt me.

I was wrong.

As soon as I touched it, sparkling lights started to surround the space around me and the light from the mirror shone brighter than before from the glass. A flash blinded me and before I knew it I was falling. It wasn't long before I stumbled out on a marble floor. I hit my head really hard and soon found myself blacking out. Before I did I heard a voice call out my name.

"_Tara!" _It sounded like Airi. "_Tara, are you alright?"_

_"_Airi," I said trying to keep consciousness. I heard other voice. Male ones. But I couldn't stay awake.

I had found my cousin, but...where was I?


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Appearance

Airi stared down at her unconscious cousin on the floor in her bed chambers. Aram, Jeile, and Lei witnessed the strange girl come through the mirror that was used to cross over into Airi's home dimension. Only member of the royal family could dross dimensions using the star mirror. The question is how did this girl get here?

"What just happened," Aram asked baffled.

"It seems that a girl just came through Airi's mirror," Lei said. They recalled a bright burst of light coming from the full length mirror in Airi's chamber room. It was brighter than anything that they have seen. All of a sudden a girl, close to Airi's age, fell through in a flurry of light and feathers. According to Airi her name was _Tara_.

"Airi who is this maiden," Jeile asked looking down at Airi on the floor supporting the girl's head.

"This is my cousin Tara," Airi explained cradling her cousin trying to wake her, "Tara wake up," she cried. She pressed her ear to Tara's chest and heard the beating of her heart. "She's still breathing; I think she might have hit her head when she entered through the portal."

"Yes, but how did she get through the portal," Lei asked.

"Through the mirror, of course," Airi answered blankly. Lei let out an annoyed sigh at the comment. "We should get her to a room and see if she is injured her head badly." Airi gently laid her head down and went to go get some servants to help carry her cousin to a spare room in her section of the castle. Jeile, however, without warning, scooped Tara from her place on the floor in a grand fashion and followed behind Airi, "I shall carry the beautiful Maiden of the Mirror," he said with such gusto.

"Fine whatever," Airi said. They exited the room with Aram right behind them. Lei stayed behind to exam the scene of the mysterious event. He looked and the mirror and touched it without activating its abilities. He looked at the delicate feathers that sprinkled the floor where the girl had lain. He picked one up, studying it, when suddenly felt a strange presence in the room. He looked at the mirror and thought he saw an ethereal figure in it, but saw that there was nothing. He put the feather into the pocket of his garment and exited the room to find the others.

Airi and the others came to a separate room with the motionless Tara and laid her on a grand queen sized bed. They had a physician summoned to examine the girl. He checked her pulse, her heartbeat, her eye and ears making 'hmm' noises as he did.

"Is my cousin okay doctor," Airi asked concerned. The little man with a white beard and mustache and thick, round, coke-bottle glasses looked up at the princess.

"You said she fell and hit her head, right," he asked in a kind voice.

"Yes."

"Well, then let me check her head." He gently lifted her head from under the neck and a glowing light blue light came from his hands. After a moment of the head examination, he laid her head back down on the soft pillow. "I see no damage here. She probably just knocked herself out, but other than that, she's perfectly fine. Just let her sleep it off." The little doctor hoped off his stool and bowed to the royal members and exited the room with a smile and a hum. Just as he exited, Lei entered the room.

Airi gave a little sigh of relief and went to her cousin's side. She gently stroked the top of her head, and gazed at her amazingly gorgeous cousin. With her halo of wild, untamable super curly blond hair splattered around her head she looked peaceful in her deep slumber. Her porcelain skin was unblemished and her dainty features made her look like a little doll.

"Let's let her rest, Airi," Aram said gently leading her towards the door. "She'll be fine, I'll have guards stand outside to make sure she is not bothered," he assured her. Jeile went over to the sleeping beauty and brushed some of her wild hair away from her face.

"Sleep well, my Maiden of the Mirror," he said gently to the sleeping girl.

"Stop calling her that," Airi whispered aggresively. Jeile turned back to Tara about to stroke her face when Airi called his name.

"Jeile! Get. Out." He scurried out of the room quickly so as not to anger the Mountain Lily Maiden. Airi gave one last look at Tara and closed the door behind her.

"Airi," called Lei sternly.

"Yes, Lei," she said in a bored manner. He crossed his arms and gave her a stern look. Or just looked at her like he usually does.

"That girl in there-," he started before he was interrupted.

"Tara." She corrected.

"Tara. How is she able to come through the mirror?" Airi looked down and wondered the same thing. Tara had never entered the portal before and knew this would shock her already devastated cousin. She had went through so much, with her mother, whom she was really close to, dying in such a sudden and terrible way. She couldn't imagine how she would take the news of being in another dimension, let alone being engaged to a boy who was 8 years younger than her. "I have no clue. I never told her about it and she has never been suspicious about my whereabouts before until today."

"Good Lord, woman it's only been a year after your engagement to the young prince and you are already causing trouble," Lei said.

"She won't be any trouble. She's my sweet, loving cousin. She won't even harm a fly.

"Airi," Aram said, "Since she is your relative, could it be possible that she too is a descendant of Princess Chrisnele like you are?" Airi thought about it and that made perfect sense. This would mean that her foreign cousin is also a royal family member.

"You're right Aram. I mean how else could she have gotten through to this side of the mirror." Lei was skeptical, but he also knew that this was probably the most logical so it would be best to let the girl sleep and wait until she awakes.

"Oh how wonderful," cried Jeile, "A relative to the gorgeous Mountain Lily Maiden. I cannot wait to give her a proper title as one of my wives!"

"You're sick you know that." Airi said. Aram agreed, while Lei just walked toward his study in another part of the castle. He needed to find out where the mysterious feathers came from.


	3. Chapter 3:Awake

Tara slowly lifted her eyelids realizing she was had blacked-out...and the last thing she saw and heard was Airi. She looked up and the gorgeous lavender canopy above her and forgot she had fallen through a...mirror. She shot up quickly and soon regretted it as she became dizzy within seconds. She looked around the large suit of a room with large curtains decorating a huge window. She felt like she was in a castle with the marble floors and beautifully grand decorations. The walls were a beautiful cream color with intricate molding. The bed was decorated with pillows of every shade of purple, with the comforter matching the canopy, but with a gorgeous gothic design. She stepped out of bed and felt the cold marble against her feet. She immediately remembered walking into Airi's room in barefooted. She would have put on shoes if she knew she would be transported to this place. Wherever this place was. She walked around the room admiring the cream vanity with lavender accents. She saw a big full-bodied mirror with lovely intricate silver border. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her soft blond curls where wild on her head. Her clothes were a little disheveled from sleeping in them, which she made minor adjustments to, pulling up her white cardigan back on her shoulders. It used to be her mothers, which was why is occasionally came of her shoulders and swallowed her hands. Her mother liked comfortable loose clothes that draped her slender yet curvy frame. It went well with the powder blue day dress with white heart-shaped buttons that stopped at her belly button was light and airy and stopped 3 inches above the knee. She wore hoping to go to the park with Airi. Which reminded her...

Where was her cousin? As she thought about this in front of the mirror, a slender figure appeared in the reflection. Startled, Tara turned around, but no one was behind her. She thought there was a a lady in white standing near the window, but there was no one there.

"I've had enough of trick mirrors for today," she said to herself. She approached the large mahogany door and pulled on it. She looked out to see two armored guards on either side of it. The guards turned their head and immediately looked down a her. They stepped in front of her ans saluted.

"You have awoken Miss. Please follow us to the young Prince and Princess," he said militantly. She was confused as to what was going on. The guards didn't seem as strange as the fact that she was gazing upon a huge marble palace with ceilings. The hallway was immaculate in all it's sparkling splendor. "Miss?...Miss." She was snapped back to reality; if this was reality. "Please follow us." The guards turned with military precision and started walking in a specific direction. She followed them, but at a far distance. She had no idea who the prince or princess was, but she needed to find Airi. They walked down the long beautiful corridor that had beautiful portraits of what looked like Kings and Queens and their families. The carpet they walked on was a beautiful red color with silver and gold trim on the edges. They came to a flight of stairs that led to another long corridor that took them past an open part of the palace. There was a huge ledge that looked out over a spectacular garden. The large pillars that stood apart from each other on the ledge had ivory cords wrapped around it. She looked out at the garden and saw beautiful petunias, sunflowers and...daisies. She stopped to look at the daisies and leaned on the ledge. The guards hadn't noticed that she stopped walking and kept on marching down the hall.

She was mesmerized by the beautiful garden. It reminded her of the beautiful garden she and her mother kept back in Europe. The rose bushes and buttercups and honeysuckle that she and her mother spent time planting were one of the things that made her smile when she remembered her mother. Every time she thought of her mother she felt sad, because she remembered that she would never be able to see her mother again.

* * *

Razalude was walking through the palace on his way to visit his chambers. It had been six months since he had last seen ventured through the palace. He had only been back a week from his travels to the beautiful countryside of Astelle. He spent six months in a beautiful country manor to get his mind of...that woman. He couldn't stand that descendant of Princess Chrisnelle, the Traitor Princess. The fact that the court was fine having his young prince cousin marry that girl angered him. What angered him even more is that she would be a constant reminder of how her ancestor cost his family the throne of Astelle. He walked into a familiar part of the palace that overlooked one of the many royal gardens. When he approached the ledge he saw a young girl near the ledge looking out over the garden. He was baffled at her appearance; she was barefoot with a light blue dress that didn't even touch her knees and a sweater that hung off her shoulders. What took his breath away was her long and wild light blonde curls that made sunshine seem bleak. She looked like a peasant girl, but had the beauty of a queen...an angelic lioned-haired queen. And her eyes...he didn't even know if they were blue of green, but they were clear and bright and would make the most sparkling diamond dull.

He usually doesn't like people...in fact he hates people, but he could but want to know who she was. She might have been a new servant girl who didn't know that she couldn't stare and stop doing her work...or dress out of uniform. _Whoever she was_ he thought to himself, _maybe my return to the palace wasn't so bad after all. _


End file.
